Attack on Schoollife
by spellbound forever
Summary: This is the story of the 104th batch of Class T.Goal?To get into the best school in the region,Maria Institution.But firstly,they must learn to get along with each other,hand in their homework,blame people,and pass the entrance exam. Some pairings included.


**Note:** **I ****do not own anything except my plot, the rest are to their rightful owners.**

* * *

"Ding ding."

It was somewhere near dawn, yet there were no signs of awakening. The sky was still as black as the night sky with only occasional faint cooing made by pigeons in the background.

"Ding ding."

"Mmmh…" Eren groaned in annoyance and turned his face away from his phone, which was next to his bed on top of a drawer. He stayed in that position for a few moment before raising his left hand to slap against the wooden surface of the drawer and began groping around until his fingers reached the edge of the sleek black phone, then he brought it to his eyes.

The red notification sign is shining brightly in his bleary vision. Eren gave a grunt and began to rub his eyes, then opened it with a swipe of his thumb.

"Hi hi this is Mikasa, I'm off to work now, make sure you eat ur breakfast ok? It's on the kitchen table."

His older sister's message shone brightly in black and white. Eren stared at it for a while with his half closed eyes, gave a sigh and began struggling to get up.

* * *

Armin stood in front of the mirror and adjusted his uniform for the umpteenth time. Even though it is already neat enough, but he did not seemed too happy about it. He looks like someone on his first date.

"I wonder what Annie is doing…" He thought as he finally began to comb his hair, and gave a slight blush.

* * *

Annie, in full uniform, concentrated her eyes in front of the mirror with her hands busy bundling up her hair and a rubber band hanging from her mouth. A stray lock of hair fell on her eye during the process, causing her to give an irritated grunt and freed one hand to pull the hair back into place.

* * *

"Oh yea look at me, I'm FABULOUS~!" Jean sang, ending the word 'fabulous' in a high pitch voice as he adjust his uniform sleeve. He proceeds to pose in front of the huge Samsung TV screen. "I'm gonna get all the girls today~" He winked playfully at himself before slinging his school bag on his shoulder in a so called cool manner.

* * *

Marco is busy packing his books into his school bag.

* * *

Reiner stood in front of his teddy bear which he named Christa.

"Err… Christa, I have something to tell you… Can, can you go out with me?" He stammered. Just then Berthodt walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"Eep!" Reiner gave a gasp and immediately turned around, blocking the bear from his roommate's view. "N-nothing!"

Berthodt raised an eyebrow in half suspicion and amusement.

* * *

Ymir shoved the last cloth into her messy drawer before going to her bag and fished out a piece of rough paper from her backpack.

Her eyes shifted from the column 'rejected' to the 'considering' column, then laid her eyes on one name in the list.

_Reiner_.

She pulled a pen out of her uniform pocket and circled the name, then threw the pen onto her bed before rummaging around her garbage-like bedroom for her hand phone. She found it in one of her socks. Satisfied, she punched in some numbers and held it to her ear.

* * *

Christa hummed happily as she tied her shoe lace.

"This, girl is on fire~ She's walking on fire—"

Her phone rang a female's singer's melodious voice in her bag. Christa jumped a little and pulled her hair behind her ear before taking her phone out of her uniform pocket.

"Yes Ymir?" Christa smiled as she placed it on her ear.

"Remember to stay back today." Ymir's voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Oh I will. But may I know the reason?" Christa inquired carefully.

There was a pause in the line, then Ymir's unchanged voice sounded."No. But you will know it soon enough I promised. By the way I hoped you have clear up your feelings?" She ended a little sharp.

Christa blushed a little, before replying, "I-I will."

"I certainly hope that." Ymir said, "No lying,"

"Yes…"

"Good, get over it, that man is not good for you."

* * *

"Chocolate cake…"

Sasha mumbled unconsciously in her sleep. A silly smile drew on her face while she drooled on her pillow, which is decorated with cupcake images.

"Ehehehe it's mine, you can't have it…" She continued.

Just then,

"… Sha…Sa…sha…"

The girl continued snoring peacefully despite the sudden noise, but not for long.

"SASHA!"

"MILKSHAKE!" Sasha bolted up in a start; messy brown hair flew wildly before landing to cover her face. She stared around blankly before realizing it wasn't her usual milkshake wonderland.

"SASHA! HURRY UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Connie screamed outside her front door. Sasha perked up immediately and grabbed her phone under her pillow to check the time.

7.00am

"HOLY SHIT!" She yelled in horror and clambered off her bed, pulling her night dress off and rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

"SAWNEEEEEEEY~ BEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~! Mommy's gonna miss you~!" Hanji cried like someone just died as she hugged her beloved pet cats before she left for work. The animals meowed in suffocation, but she was too emotional to care.

* * *

Levi untied the bandana and the apron used for cleaning after he gave his house a thorough wipe down; which he did every morning whether it's clean or not. Then he surveyed his all too clean place that seemed too freaky with a satisfied snort. "All done."

Just then his phone rang.

Levi took it out from his apron pocket and on the screen. Realizing who caller is, he sighed and his mood darkened.

"What is it shitty four eyes?" He grumbled.

Oh Levi! Thank goodness! Would you mind sending that timetable on behalf of me pretty please? I've forgotten."

Levi was about to reply "no" but Hanji didn't give a chance.

"So that's it! Thanks~!" And the line went off.

"Go to hell you stupid bitch." Levi swore under his breath before giving a depressed sigh and obediently switched on his Wi-Fi.

* * *

Erwin was stuck in a traffic jam.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Nanaba narrowed her eyes at a bottle of clear liquid. Her partner Mike nodded. "Sure. My nose guaranteed."

The blonde female gave a worried glance at the bottle again. "It's not that I do not trust your sense of smell. But it's from Hanji…"

The tall male just shrugged.

"Anyway, let's get to work. The school's opening in 20 minutes time."

* * *

Hannes snored on the table in his security room.

* * *

7.20am

Jean arrived first, as usual. He likes being extra punctual because he wanted to show everyone that he's a model student, and he will always be.

Marco's second. Actually he should be the first to arrive. But since Jean's his best friend since childhood and he knows what Jean is like, so he always lets him has his own way, like a doting mother over a spoiled brat.

Armin's next. He entered the classroom by sneaking in like an assassin of some sort, probably to see whether his crush Annie was already in so that he could surprise her- but Annie's _never_ earlier than him, never. Anyway, the way he entered the classroom was very suspicious, and Jean often said he looks like some fools in dramas.

Christa's next. She came in like a goddess descended from the soaring heavens, like always. One can almost see the illusionary binding light around her. Even though she had plenty of admirers, but none of them last long as her boyfriend, usually a month or two. But lately there's one who managed for six months, although he still got dumped in the end. What's the reason? Nobody actually knows, but what's certain was that they betrayed her first, so that's why they're 'disqualified'. This was what her 'secretary' Ymir said. But who will betray such a goddess like person?

Reiner came in trembling with Berthodt following behind. Everyone knows that this is his usual behavior whenever Christa was in his sight. He will stammer in conversations, knocking things over or tripping over his own foot. It's amazing that only Christa didn't know that it was her fault that Reiner's like this. Everyone bet she might even think that Reiner was born in this way. And Connie will sing on top of his voice 'Born this way' by one of his favorite singers _Lady Gaga_ with everyone following except Ymir and Christa themselves whenever Reiner displayed his careless behavior around goddess Christa. Christa will be half confused and angry and told Connie off sharply before consoling Reiner that it wasn't his fault.

Annie came in a little later, walked to her own desk, sat down, took her stationeries out and stoned there until Armin appeared sheepishly in front of her with a strawberry flavored lollipop, sending her lighting up like a Christmas tree and accept it with care, giving him one of her rare smiles.

Sasha and Connie ran into the classroom like the wind, or _Sonic_ which Connie himself preferred to be called as just on the dot. They always did that three to four times a week, a second before the school bell rings. Then Connie will slump onto his seat which was nearest to the door and Sasha plopped right behind him, still chewing onto a roll, muffin, steam bun, chocolate bar, anything.

Soon almost all the classmates are in.

7.30 am

School's officially starts. But there are no signs of the homeroom teacher.

He's late, obviously.

Tick tock tick tock.

Ymir strolled in lazily like a boss just as the clock struck 8'o clock, half the lesson was already gone.

Then in came Eren from the back door, crawling in all fours because he did not want the teacher to know that he's late again. But there's no point doing it when the teacher himself isn't even here yet.

He came up to his seat next to Armin and heaved a sigh of relief upon hearing no one calling his name, until he faced the whiteboard to see no signs of the homeroom teacher at all.

"Armin! Did I miss any lessons?!" He hissed to his classmate.

"Err no."

"The teacher's late today." Christa sighed worryingly. Ymir just gave a "Tch" sound.

"I bet…" Jean smirked to Marco, "He overslept."

"From what?" Marco whispered back.

"L-late night football?" Reiner suggested clumsily.

"No." Jean's evil smirk grew wilder, "From man's common mistake."

"?"

Berthodt sighed, putting his head on the table. "He meant girls."

"Ooooh…"

What a nasty remark from a 'model' student.

But someone at the other end of the classroom preferred different.

"I bet he fell off the stairs and suffered a brain concussion." Connie gave a wide grin, "And is on MC for the entire year!"

"YES! No homework!" Sasha squealed excitedly, "And I didn't need to hand in this homework too!" She grabbed a stack of papers from her bag and began tearing up.

"Oh, my, god." Berthodt's jaw dropped open as he saw the ponytailed girl threw all the pieces of paper into the air like confetti, earning an impressed "Whoop" from Connie.

Annie rolled her eyes and took out her phone. Mina, who sat behind Annie, began to take out a bunch of otaku accessories out and set up her temporary stall, attracting the rest of the classmates to come and buy. Her parents owned a shop for otakus and they always sold much cheaply than any other stalls in the neighborhood.

Thomas rested his head onto the table and began to snore.

Meanwhile, 'the mystery of the missing homeroom teacher' was still in a heated discussion, and the reasons were getting more and more distorted.

"I bet he jumped off the rooftop to commit suicide!" Connie yelled, earning applause from his fellow listeners. He stood up and gave a gentleman bow.

"I bet twenty cents!" Marco shouted.

"No, one dollar!" Eren joined in. Jean gave a smirk and fished out a note from his pants pocket.

"Ten dollars."

"Oh yeah?" Eren narrowed his eyes. "Twenty dollars."

"Thirty dollars!" Jean yelled.

"Forty dollars!"

"Fifty!"

The smell of gunpowder filled the air. Connie hastily got up on his chair and yelled across the hubbub; no way is he losing the fun.

"One hundred dollars!"

And someone came in.

"Oh, my, god." Sasha gulped thickly before pinching Connie's cheek to get him out of his reverie.

**_"When did the classroom became a gambling den?"_**

* * *

**A/N**

**Hahahahaha, hahahahahahahaha… HA.** HA.** HA. HA. (Dies)**

**I'm sorry! I'm really am! I should be doing the next chapter of Lumiere right now and this is what I produced… (Cries and starts drawing circles on the floor)**

**I just couldn't keep my itchy hands away from this thing… because this story has been in my desktop for like a few months already and I'm so scared that it will rot… (I think it's my humor)**

**I thank my friend for looking forward to this story.**

**This can be a bunch of one shot by the way, but it will be best to read the entire thing because sometimes there might be links.**

**Thank you for reading this story. (Bows)**

**P.S I don't write my notes on top of the story. But since the word count is over in the summary I better write it on top.**


End file.
